Disney's River Country
|closing_date = |previous_names = |season = |status = Demolished |area = |pools = 2 |slides = 5 |children_areas = 2 |slogan = |footnotes = }} Disney's River Country was the first water park at Walt Disney World. Located along the shores of Bay Lake and near Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground, the park was themed as a rustic, old-fashioned swimming hole. It opened on June 20, 1976, and closed indefinitely on November 2, 2001, with The Walt Disney Company later announcing on January 20, 2005 that the park would remain closed permanently. This made the water park the second of only two Disney parks in the company's history to close permanently, with nearby Discovery Island on the lake having closed earlier in 1999. In 2018, it was announced that a new hotel, Reflections – A Disney Lakeside Lodge, would be built at the former site of Disney's River Country starting in 2019. History Positioned on the shore of Bay Lake, near Discovery Island, the park featured a rustic wilderness theme, complete with rocks and man-made boulders. It was described as an "old-fashioned swimming hole" with "a twist of Huckleberry Finn." The original working title was "Pop's Willow Grove." The park was featured in a musical number from the 1977 Wonderful World of Disney episode "The Mouseketeers at Walt Disney World", which included a song titled "River Country" and featured the then-current Mouseketeer lineup from the late 70s incarnation of The Mickey Mouse Club enjoying its attractions. The park featured a sandy bottom and unique water filtering system using confluent water from adjacent Bay Lake, which was dammed off creating a natural-looking artificial lagoon. The park's water was at a higher level than the lake's, which was an effort to prevent lake water from going into the park. Closure In 1989, Disney opened a second water park, Typhoon Lagoon. It had much more parking, many more slides, newer amenities, and was much larger. In 1995, Disney opened a third water park, Blizzard Beach, which was also much bigger than River Country. As it did every year, the park closed at the end of the warm-weather season on November 2, 2001, with the expectation that it would reopen in spring of 2002. On April 11, 2002, the Orlando Sentinel reported that “Walt Disney World’s first water park, River Country, has closed and may not reopen." Disney World spokesman Bill Warren stated that River Country could be reopened if ‘there’s enough guest demand.’” In 2005, Disney officially announced that River Country would be closed permanently. For nearly two decades River Country was left to deteriorate, and was fenced off with signs up reading "Sorry River Country is closed". On August 25, 2016, Disney announced that they would drain and fill in Upstream Plunge, the 330,000 gallon pool. There were no immediate plans to tear down any other part of the park. Planned hotel On March 5, 2018, Disney filed permits for a new mystery development labeled "Project 89" to be built along Bay Lake and over the former River Country site. A week later, it was rumored that "Project 89" will most likely be another themed Hotel Resort or DVC timeshare property. The resort hotel was confirmed on May 31, 2018, and most remaining structures at the park, including the remnants of the Upstream Plunge pool, were demolished on April 20, 2019 to make way for development of the new hotel. In the Fall of 2018 Disney officially announced that the new deluxe resort would be nature-themed and called "Reflections – A Disney Lakeside Lodge". The new resort is slated to have 900 hotel rooms and is set to open in 2022. List of attractions Attractions included: *''Upstream Plunge'', a lung shaped clean-water pool. *''Slippery Slide Falls'', two water slides that emptied into Upstream Plunge. *''Kiddie Cove'', a kids zone with two large water slides and a cove. This area was targeted toward preteens. *''Barrel Bridge'', a bumpy bridge with barrels under it, similar to the one at Tom Sawyer Island. *''Black Water Rapids'', a 330-foot (100 m) long inner tube river. *''Bay Cove'', a half-acre (2,000 m²) sand-bottom lake which featured a tire swing, boom swing, rope climb, and T-bar drop. **''Bomb Swing'' **''Cable Ride'' **''Tire Swing'' *''Whoop 'n' Holler Hollow'', two water slides, 260 ft (79 m) and 160 ft (49 m) long, that emptied into Bay Cove. *''Bay Bridge'' *''Indian Springs'', a very small splash zone with fountains spraying kids. This area was mainly designed for guests under age 8. *''Cypress Point Nature Trail'', a trail among trees beside Bay Lake. *''Pony Rides'' *''Mercury WaterMouse Rental'' See also * List of water parks References Further reading * External links *A photo essay in 2009 of the decaying River Country *Disney's River Country on Modern Day Ruins *A four-part series on the abandoned resort * Category:1976 establishments in Florida Category:2001 disestablishments in Florida Category:Defunct amusement parks in the United States Category:Defunct amusement parks in Florida Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Category:Water parks in Florida Category:Former Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:Amusement parks opened in 1976 Category:Amusement parks closed in 2001